Worth A Thousand Words
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: You would picture it in your head, how the two of you would work as a couple - sneaking around for a few weeks and not telling anyone, only stealing kisses when you were alone, but also the fact you would get to touch and hold her when you wanted, and tell her how beautiful she was because she didn't hear it enough. Tagged to 4x08, an explanation of how the photo came to be.


** So as soon as 4x08 aired I knew I had write something about the picture, because obviously it wasn't taken at work, also they seemed a little closer in the last episode than they have all season. So I hope this does it justice, and I would love your reviews :)**

**P.S: Is anyone else in love with Nell/ Renee having her hair down?**

* * *

She took it from your hands, the slight graze of her fingertips brushing over your knuckles made your heart beat rise above it's previously determined 72 beats per minutes. You turned your head as she typed in the basic four pin code to your device. 6-3-5-5. You wonder how long it took her to work it out. Hell, it was probably the first thing she tried. She glanced at you after typing it in, a small smirk spreading across her lips. You felt your cheeks heat up as you had once again fallen under her gaze, even if it was only for a few seconds, it was dangerous. You dropped your eyes, hoping the crimson tinge upon your cheeks would fade, but you just heard her exhale a small laugh of amusement, nudging your shoulder with hers- that made you more aware of the spell Nell Jones had over you.

She was explaining a part of the new update on your device, something you were already aware of but went along with because that beautiful smile seemed to appear as soon as she did, and sometimes you made it your own personal mission to make her smile, because honestly you couldn't think of anything better than seeing that. She held the screen up, facing the two of you, next thing you knew she had taken a photo. She grinned to herself as she caught you off guard and brought the photo back up.

She looked as gorgeous as ever, her hazel eyes shining as bright as always and an adorable shade of pink claiming her cheeks, but you on the other hand had been caught in the middle of a blink, and it seemed to fuel Nell's entertainment even more as she began to giggle to herself. This time your shoulder nudged hers in protest and she turned around to meet your eyes again, her bottom lip pouting, still with the glint of mischief in her irises. When you tried to grab the tablet off her, she pulled back, poking you in the side. You let out a small yelp which didn't help your front of trying to get her to stop laughing.

She clicked the options on the photo, tapped several places on the screen then drew a full circle, she smiled in triumph after clicking done and locking it once more. She looked pleased at herself when unlocking it using the new code, then she turned back to you maybe to check for your approval, but you pleaded just to use a different photo, a better one of the both of you. Without arguing she agreed, she found the camera again and held it in front of the two of you.

You liked how the two of you looked together. Actually, you loved it. You would always think about it late at night as you struggled to sleep, the thought always seemed to ease your mind. You would picture it in your head, how the two of you would work as a couple - sneaking around for a few weeks and not telling anyone, only stealing kisses when you were alone, but also the fact you would get to touch and hold her when you wanted, and tell her how beautiful she was because she didn't hear it enough. Waking up spread out in the sun of the morning, or huddling close when the night got cold. In your mind it was perfect. You seemed to always end on the lines of happily ever after, because that's what you wanted with her. You let a smile sink into your lips as the image of that life flashed in front of your eyes. She then took the photo.

The two of you stayed quiet for the moment as she brought it back down. She watched the screen, but you watched her. To see the micro expressions that played out on her face, a simple twitch of the eyebrow or a quiver of the top lip would give away how she was feeling, and you could sense the slight nervousness, but her eyes seemed to soften the longer she viewed, and you swear you saw the start of a smile as she curled a fallen auburn lock behind her ear and caught you staring. She glanced back and began to laugh again, that in turn made you do the same. You were aware it was to ease the situation, but she pulled it off well.

For the next several photos, she stood just in front of you, the both of you pulling faces into the camera. She had her cheek pressed against yours for most of them and it took all you could not to blush furiously or make an awkward comment as she leaned into you or pressed back against you. She seemed absolutely cool about it all, which worried you slightly, but it wasn't time to think over it all, especially since at some point you had gotten your arm around her front and pulled her closer to you in a photo where she blew a bubble from her gum.

You found your way back to the couch, both collapsing beside each other, now that you had that sense of closeness it was hard to let it go. You both pulled a leg underneath yourself as you both held the tablet and Nell pulled up the photos. You began sifting through them all, you never realised how many you had taken until then. Not that you were complaining.

The two of turned thirty into ten after a few minutes, and you didn't want any more gone, because you loved how the two of you looked in them, together, happy, almost as a real couple, but you weren't and you had to remind yourself of that. You then scrolled again to the left, and you were presented with the first photo.

A silence fell again but it felt some how different that time. She asked you in a whisper what you were thinking about in the photo because you looked beyond happy with the situation. You faltered, not knowing whether to tell her. You open your mouth to respond, but nothing came out, you felt your head getting light again and your cheeks burning a dark red. But that all stopped, and you could breathe once more when her hand came over yours on the back of the device, her gentle fingers began gingerly grazing over yours in slow, small motions.

You felt a thousand words spill from your mouth, you told her how you had never seen the two of you together like that, yes you had seen pictures of the two of you, but never being able to watch the other and see what's playing through their mind. You tell her how you thought you and her appeared like you were a couple, and how that thought had caused an instantaneous and irremovable smile on your face. You felt your words quickening, and the English language seemed to slip from your grasp and turn to slurs. In an awkward manner, you had flipped the conversation, saying how the funny photo of you pulling down your glasses and her blowing the bubble better suited a lock screen. You asked her what she thought, but in truth you wanted her answer to be about your admittance of feelings, and not the photo idea.

She was quiet for a few moments, the ticking of the clock seemed to echo louder, the longer silence filled the room, you thought it was over, and you had ruined everything you had ever hoped for. Then she shifted slightly to face you, moving the tablet onto your lap but lacing your fingers tighter together, sending an entire spark up your arm. Her free hand moved to the opposite side of your jaw, cupping it softly, turning your head to face her and drawing you closer.

"I love it," she responded in less than a whisper, pressing her soft lips once again against yours.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would love it if I got some feedback:)**

**Have a great day xx**


End file.
